Bloody Heart
by Kaito Nagisa
Summary: Tsuna, 21 years old, meets with the feracious Hibari. But wait, Hibari is a what? What is Tsuna hiding? Hibari wants me to be his what? Warning: Yaoi, BL, Rating is T but will be M, pairings: 1827, and eventually 8059, RL, and just a little bit of 182769. Lemon I AM BACK!
1. Intro

Kaito: Hello everybody! I am back with -another- fic!

This one is for Tsuna-sama's Birthday

And seeing as it is Halloween season, I will make it Halloween theme :D

Saa~! Lettusu Sutaato!

'_Where am I…?'_

A lithe boy groaned while standing up from a big bed

'_Huh…What is this place?_' The boy thought to himself

He tried to get up, but suddenly, he heard something, shoes clacking on what he though was the hallway, someone was coming; He quickly sat down on the bed again.

The door opened and someone came in

"I see you are awake now…herbivore." A deep voice said

The boy just stared at the man in front of him, and with a shy, shaky voice said.

"W-who are you?" he breathed. "Where am I?"

The man just stood there, staring at the little boy, watching him with those cold, steel blue eyes.

"I go by the name, Hibari Kyoya." He said deeply, raising his head. "And you are in my Castello."

The little boy just sat there on the bed, thinking, what is going on? Why is he in this guy's castle? But first of all, what happened last night?

"It is common to say your name after I introduce myself…Herbivore…" said Hibari.

"ah! Etto…M-my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi…" He said, shyly. "but everyone calls me Tsuna."

"Hn. Sawada, I percept you are wondering why you are here, well, if I may freshen your memories…" said Hibari.

Hibari approached Tsuna, and put a finger on his forehead, suddenly, Tsuna saw white.

And then, a memorie flashed like a movie before his eyes, on his mind, the events of the night before.

_The rain was falling, and two bodies were running…_

"_No! Please! Leave me alone!" said Tsuna._

"_Come one little girl! We'll have a good time~!" said a bluff man, no more than 30 years old_

"_No! and I already told that I am a _boy_!" Tsuna said while running as fast as he could, but hence, he sucks at sports._

"_It doesn't matter, we can have the same fun as if you were a girl~" the man said, sounding horribly bizarre_

_Tsuna's eyes just widened, and he started running faster, quickier; but then, puff! He fell._

'_Oh no!' Tsuna thought while trying to get up, he noticed, he scratched his knee badly._

"_Gotcha!" said the man, while catching Tsuna on his arms._

_Tsuna struggled and wiggled, he didn't want this! Who knows what this man can do to him!_

"_now now, calm down, or I may have to force you to calm down." The man put emphasis on 'force' by squishing Tsuna's ribcage a little, making him wheeze._

_Now, Tsuna was scared, he didn't know how he got in this position, man, he was just walking on the street when this guy just came up to him! Next thing he knew, he was running down the street!_

"_L-leave me alone! Let me go!" screeched Tsuna_

"_Now, now, why would I do such a thing? Let's have some fun little rabbit~…" the man said while putting his hand on Tsuna's jacket zipper_

_The man smirked and pulled it all the way down, throwing off into the street Tsuna's jacket, they were in an alley, so it doesn't matter how much noise Tsuna makes, there was nobody outside at this time._

_The guy now started feeling Tsuna's belly under his shirt with his big hands, pinching his sides, rubbing his chest_

"_Nggh! Let—Let me go! Now!" screamed Tsuna, while moving more and more, he didn't want this! He wants this to stop!_

"_but, we are just getting to the best part, sweetie~" said the man_

_He forced tsuna against the wall, and started playing with the waistband of his pants, and then, he undid the belt_

_Tsuna was scared, he can't move, the guy has his hands on top of his head, and this monster is ultra strong, he was scared, afraid, terrorized!_

_When the guy was about to pull down Tsuna's pants, a voice was heard at the end of the alley…_

"_Who dares disturb my night? And damage my food?" the voice said_

"_Who are you?" the man screeched deeply, pissed off that this guy just came in at the best part._

"_I do not see the purpose of giving you my name, if you will not see me again." Said the voice._

_And just before the man could reply, Tsuna screamed._

"_H-help me! Whoever you are, just help me! Please!" he cried, little tears coming from his eyes._

"_Hn…" the man mused_

"_Listen, get lst, and nothing will happened to you." The big guy said warningly_

"_Really?" Hibari said amused "A Herbivore like you, do something to me? Please." He said while yawning "I have better stuff to do so listen, let the little herbivore go, and you keep your life."_

"_Are you mocking me?" the guy scoffed._

_The man let go a little of Tsuna, but still had his hands over him._

_Hibari's patience was running slow, so he started walking towards the man, his shoe's clacking on the asphalt below them._

_The guy chuckled and said._

"_You think you scare me?" then he burst into a laugh._

_Tsuna was nervous, and not thinking, he bit one of the hands of the man_

"_Agh!" the man screamed "You little bastard!" he said, then he let go of Tsuna and slapped him_

_Tsuna flinged when the blow got to his cheek, his cheek was now red, and there was a swelling pain on it now._

"_Hey, I believe I told you to let the little animal alone…" said Hibari, mad, this herbivore is disobeying him? Idiot._

"_Yeh? You n' how many more?" he said_

"_I don't need anybody else for this." Hibari said and smirked, he quickly dashed towards the man, and planted a kick on his stomach, making the air in his lungs to come out_

"_Guh!" the man coughed "you little, how dare you-?"_

"_Time's up." Hibari said_

_Hibari quickly started kicking the guy, and in a flash of light, Hiberi got out a pair of two tonfas, and started hitting the man rapidly with no mercy, until the man was on the floor, with blood all over his face._

"_Hn…" he said_

_Hibari looked over to Tsuna, and said._

"_Are you okay, herbivore?"_

_Tsuna was sitting on the floor, with his head on his knees in a fetal position, he raised his head and nodded._

"_okay…What you are about to see, is a secret, and seeing as I saved your life, keep my secret, and pay your debt."_

_Tsuna didn't get it, but nodded anyways._

_Hibari nodded, and walked over to the injured and passed out man, he raised his arm, and stared at his wrist…_

_The next thing that happened, was the most disturbing things that Tsuna has ever seen on his life…_

_Hibari opened his mouth, and in it, were two pair of feracious and sharp fangs._

_Hibari bit into the man's wrist._

_And started sucking his blood._

_When he finished, he licked his fangs with his tongue, and sighed contently, the pleasure of the liquid running down his throat was delicious. He looked over to Tsuna, and to his surprise, Tsuna was just staring at him; examining him, as if thinking, this is not real._

_Tsuna started shaking and said._

"_Y-Y—You're a-…A V-vam…" Before Tsuna could say anything else, He fainted._

_Hibari just smirked and his eyes glowed red while he said…_

"_This is going to be interesting…"_

Tsuzuku…

Kaito: So, guys! How do you like it? I think this story is pretty obvious, and a little overused maybe? But I swear I got this idea out of my pure mind, if there is any look alike or whatever it's called on this, I didn't do it.

So…yeh, if you've read one or two of my stories, you'll know that my main tongue isn't English, so there may be grammar mistakes...sowwy….

So, if you like it, please review! C'mon! it doesn't take you even 2 minutes :c haha, and If you really liked my story, I would like to know because, if no one tells me if they like this story, I won't be as motivated as I was today to keep writing…

Also, again, if you've read other of my stories, you will know that I only have control over a computer on weekends, so only in weekends I can write. I have this say, that is, I may only update on weekends, but I make my stories long so that my readers can…idk, read one part one day and another other day, or just kill time reading my long stories xD, the only time where I write almost daily, is on vacations, there I enjoy my time reading fics and writing them.

If this story becomes a lil' popular…I wanna draw a cover for it…

Thank you for reading my useless ranting! See you next weekend! :D


	2. Be your What?

Kaito: Hello again~! As I promised, I finished the new chapter! And, yes, I know it's Friday u/w/u I had no school today! Hooray! But… Let's just say I got a mukuro on my Biology quiz…/69

Anyways! I'mma answer those awesome 3 people who reviewed my story

**DecimoXD: **Thanks! I know right, Vamp!Hibari is so…asdjhkyuih hawt. Also I never said Tsuna was younger (or a little kid at that.) than hibari… o-o, I don't really like those kind of fics with paedophilia, so nope, this is Canon age.

Final Syai Lunar Generation : Awww, sankyuu! And of course, even tough I am planning to make this as not OOC as possible, my impulses to make tsuna so uke are stronger. xDD Thank you for reading, and here's another chapter for you guys to enjoy !

Lexie-chan94: Gracias por leer mi historia! Y si, hablo español :3 solo te decía por si quieres dejar un review, no importa si esta en español xDD Aquí tienes el capitulo

_Oh ma gash, I can't believe I forgot to do this on the previous chapter!_

_**I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! IT BELONGS TO AMANO AKIRA-SAMA.**_

_Also, I don't own any brand, thing, or whatever I name in here. SANKYUU. /pardon any Grammar mistakes...""_

* * *

_**Tsuzuke~!**_

* * *

Hibari stepped back and smirked, watching Tsuna remember and slowly but surely turning a nice shade of pink. Then, Tsuna noticed Hibari staring at him, he looked up, made a quick eye contact with him, and then turned his glaze over somewhere else, Tsuna thought.

'oh my god, there's a vam…a vampire right in front of me! What do I do!?' Tsuna thought frantically

"well, first take a shower, and then come to the dinning hall with me, there are clothes on that closet over there, and the bathroom has towels and everything you need." Hibari said, more like ordered.

"Oka—wait, how did you…?"

"Herbivore, I am a vampire, I am sure that your family has told you those horrible folk tales about us. Of course I can read your mind." Said Hibari exasperated.

Tsuna just poker faced and sat there on the bed, waiting for Hibari to go out so he can get up and go take a shower, and think what the heck is going on.

"Well?" said Hibari "what are you waiting for?"

"um…" Tsuna wriggled around his place

Hibari sighed, and took out a tonfa from who-knows-where.

"Enter that bathroom, and take a shower, stupid hervibore." Said Hibari impatient

Tsuna just screamed a little, got out of bed, and ran to the bathroom.

"There is already a change of clothes in your bed" said Hibari "come to the dinning hall in 10 minutes."

Tsuna just stood there, watching himself in the mirror, thinking, he's stuck with a vampire on his castle. Who know what this mythological creature may do to him, vampires aren't supposed to exist. According to his godfather Reborn, they are just fake creatures from kid's stories. Nothing more.

Tsuna sighed. "I guess I am stuck in here…" he walked over to the shower. "let's see what happens then…"

Tsuna turned on the water, hot first, then cold. He started stripping from his dirty clothes, and boy, was his body stained with dirt and all brown, he didn't even want to imagine how his hair was.

Tsuna jumped in on the shower, and grabbed the soap to scrub himself, then, he grabbed the shampoo, and started washing his hair, he made everything else quickly.

When he was finished, he turned off the water, grabbed two towels, wrapped one on his hair, and the other one on his waist.

He got out of the bathroom, and went over to the bed, and, sure enough, there was a set of clothes there, but…let's just say these weren't really casual clothes…

"What the heck is this?" Tsuna said, unconsciously

On the bed was a white dress shirt, a formal black vest, which looked a little tight for him…

A pair of black slacks, and what looked to be a pair of very expensive Bacco bucci black shoes…

"This guy must be insane…" Tsuna thought, he's going to look like a butler.

Tsuna finished drying himself off, and then put on the clothes, carefully as to not wrinkle them.

When he finished, he turned around, and saw himself in a full-view mirror.

"not bad…" said Tsuna "it fits well…a little tight, but well."

Then, he turned around, exited the room, and made a free walk in the hall, just, he didn't count on something.

"Where am I?" said Tsuna

Tsuna started to sweat a little, ran a hand on his gravity defying hair, and walked a little more, Hibari didn't even give him direction, and this place looks freaking gigantic, of course he was going to get lost.

Tsuna just stood there, thinking nervously, where to go…

"need any help, herbivore?" said Hibari suddenly in Tsuna's ear, blowing a little of wind on his neck

"Hiie!" Tsuna jumped and screamed, when did he get behind him?

"H-hibari-san!" he said

"Oh, now, such a formal way of saying my name without even knowing me?" Hibari said teasingly "I want you to call me Hibari-sama."

"… " Tsuna stood there, this guy wants him to call him '–sama'?...vampires really think highly of themselves…

"Let's go, herbivore." Said Hibari, leading the way

"W-wait!" Tsuna said, a little nervous

"What?" said Hibari

"W-why are you taking me with you?" he cried out "what do you want from me?"

"Follow me and we'll talk." Hibari said, starting his walk again.

Tsuna sighed and followed Hibari cautiously, slowly behind him, after all, it's dangerous, Hibari can lose control and suck his blood away!

"Don't think so lowly of me, stupid Herbivore. I have a perfect self-control." Said Hibari, a little angry

'this guy keeps reading my mind, now I have no privacy…'

Hibari smirked.

They arrive in front of a door, Hibari opened it and said.

"Go in."

Tsuna complied.

When they entered, there was a large table at the center of the room, and dare you say, the room was enormous. Above the table, were two plates, and two cups, in the middle, was food.

Suddenly, Tsuna's stomach growled out loud. Tsuna blushed and hugged his stomach.

Hibari just chuckled a bit and smirked, saying. "Looks like we'll be eating first before anything."

"… " Tsuna just nodded shyly and kept hugging his stomach.

They both sat down, Hibari had wine on his cup, and Tsuna had apple juice.

They started eating their breakfast, it was still morning after all, and kept silent for a few more minutes.

"Can you answer my question now?"

"Which of all?"

"What do you want from me?" said Tsuna, shyly.

"Hn…If I remember well, I saved your ass last night. And now, you owe me." Said Hibari

"y-yes…" said Tsuna

"Let's make a deal." Hibari said smirking. "You can pay your debt, by doing something for me…"

"and what would that be?" Tsuna asked.

"I want you…"

Hibari smirked, breathed in, and in a delightful voice said.

"…To be my butler."

Tsuna wanted to faint again…

* * *

_**Tsuzuku~!**_

* * *

Kaito: ….yaay! Don't kill me D:! I know it's a little short and wtf dis shet has no ploottt and has nothing to do with the storrryyy, Ijustsawtsunatakingashowersd jkjflkurihkjd

But! Take meaning on the last part~! (THERE IS A HIGH CHANCE I WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER TOMORROW, SO, KEEP HOPE ON THIS POOR WRITER.)

And as I said, I got a freaking Mukuro on my biology test, and the 9-weeks are coming…so I have to study and make homework… Haver mercy~~! xDD

Anyways, I'll be working on the new chapter, I'm sure of it, and take note on this, I am considering making this fic M rated…because, I really, REALLY. Want to write a lemon…So, guys! Tell me if you want lemon or not, so I make decision of leaving it T or making it M.

Please! R&R! and it's Rate and review! Not Read and Run!

Thank you


	3. What have I gotten myself into?

Kaito: WAAHASJDHKTYUIRHFLJ I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE KJSDLUI /ramble continues on end.

Anonymous1Fan: Here ya go your chapter xD, I already told you on the chat, not everything is about action, and I'm sure not this. Dis be pure fluff smut and idk what else.

Sleepingbueaty: omg, thank you for explaining that! That's been on my mind for months OmO" /but I don't like asking grammar questions to anyone, so, thank you xDD

Lexie-chan94: hohoho, nuestro pobre Dame-Tsuna, y el pobre Hibari que no sabe de el xDDD, asdfddh no te prometo nada con el auto-control :} xDDD /después de todo, esto será un lemon xDD

Final Syai Lunar Generation: osdhjkrtyhjfk Yes, I also thought of Kuroshitsuji when i wrote that. xDD Yupp, In the end I decided I WILL make this M rated /but I suck at writing lemons. Thank you for reading! And ooh yeah, take dat Tuna bad Skylark! xDD

Guest: meow.

4everfanfiction: meow.

START DIS STORY NAW.

* * *

_"I want you…"_

_Hibari smirked, breathed in, and in a delightful voice said._

_"…To be my butler."_

_Tsuna wanted to faint again…_

Hibari smirked seeing how pale the boy's face was.

"Afraid, little bunny?" he asked amused.

Tsuna just stared into the oblivion; his sanity is being tested in here.

'let's see…' Tsuna thought 'I'm in a vampire's house, the vampire is in front of me, this same vampire saved my ass, and now he wants me to be his butler?'

"Exactly." Said Hibari

Tsuna 'hiee'd' and stepped a little away from Hibari.

"S-Stop reading my mind!" he cried.

"Your herbivorous thought amuse me," Hibari started "So no."

Tsuna pouted, this guy's attitude is killing him.

"Anyways," Hibari started "You haven't answered my question."

Tsuna blinked twice, and then, he started chewing on the inside of his cheek.

"W-why do you want me to be your b-butler?" finally asked Tsuna

"hm…" Hibari pondered, there was one reason, but he couldn't say it out loud…yet.

"I need people in my manor to maintain this place clean," he started "so, I request your help. This is far enough reason."

Tsuna couldn't argue to that…true that he WAS saved by this man, and he owes him his life…and probably innocence.

"…I-I'll do it…" Tsuna said

Hibari smirked, excellent.

Hibari stood up, and motioned for tsuna to do so as well, their dinner being finished, he led them both to the corridor, and then into a bedroom

"This will be your room," Hibari stated "I will come wake you up for 3 days, so that you get the idea of what hour you will wake up at."

Tsuna kept nodding, what has he done…

Hibari noticed Tsuna spacing out a little bit, and he scowled a little bit, but then quickly swiped it away with a devilish smirk

"and also…" Hibari said, approaching Tsuna's neck

"I may have little…cravings, in the middle of night…" while he said this, he licked Tsuna's neck, making him go red and shiver

Tsuna 'eep'ed' and flinched away, god, he just escaped one man, and here's another one…How scary!

"w-what?" Tsuna stuttered out "isn't it dangerous?"

Hibari stared at him, and chuckled a little bit

"Of course not, I may be a vampire, but I still have self-control," he said "I decide wether or not I take the life of the one I'm drinking from."

Tsuna stared a little bit in awe, he didn't know vampires could do that!

"oh no little one," Hibari mocked "Only I, a vampire of the purest blood, can do that."

'darn it! He read my mind again!' Tsuna pouted

Hibari just chuckled darkly and started walking towards the door

"well then…" he said "I will be taking my leave."

"a-ah! W-wai-" Tsuna said, tumbling upon Hibari

Tsuna stumbled on his own feet, and was about to fall, if not for Hibari, who grabbed him from the waist.

Tsuna was red, again, he was so useless! And he keeps causing trouble to Hibari, even though he will be his butler…

"be careful," Hibari said "I don't want my servant damaging his frail body…"

He ran his fingers a little up from Tsuna's shirt, Tsuna shivered, and quickly got up from Hibari's arms

"T-Thank you…"

Hibari nodded and walked out, he closed the door silently, and then, everything was lonely with Tsuna

Tsuna sat down on the bed, with his head in his hands, and he whispered…

"What have I gotten myself into?..."

* * *

TSUZUKU~~! :D

* * *

I be so sowwyyyaahafjkdslthuighjfkd

But! I have a valid excuse! I was/am like…dying from the cold D:!

I went to the doctor, and they got like…two stick inside my throat, and then moved one around, *shiver* it was horrible…

Anyways, to show my sorryness (?) I will give you…spoilers! Read at you own risk omo

* * *

_**Spoilers!**_

* * *

_Tsuna watched as Hibari slowly taked off his clothes to enter the shower…_

"_herbivore…" hibari whispered while licking tsuna's neck "it's time to…"_

"_I am too useless!"_

* * *

See you next week! _If I'm still alive…/just kiddin, I hope I get better._


	4. Kufufu?

Kaito: I'm..alive….meh. Creating a new story btw, but I will still continue this one, even though I have no more ideas = o =!

Oh and guys, I know I said this is canon age, well…I lied. Hibari looks like his TYL self, and Tsuna a little bit too. Hibari: 22; Tsuna: 21 /stupid 'murica with legal ages xD, in Mexico you're able to do all the stuff when you're 18.

FallenxLinkin: thank you! And no more waiting, the chapter is le here~!

Final Syai Lunar Generation: I GOT BETTAH. THANKS TO YOU. And here's the chapter, thank you for following me so far 3

Sleepingbueaty: Thank you so much for your help with my grammar, I still get some things wrong sometimes, but I do the best I can :3

Swanfrost15: thank you! And yah, I got better xD and I'm sorry for short chapters :c now I will try and do them long and delicious :9

Ezcap1st: wait and you'll see :3 thank you for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or any brand/official stuff mentioned here, it all pertains to its respective owners.

**START!**

* * *

_**Tsuzuke**_

* * *

_Tsuna sat down on the bed, with his head in his hands, and he whispered…_

_"What have I gotten myself into?..."_

Some hours passed, and Tsuna checked the time in a clock that was located on a wall above the wardrobe.

"Already 9:00…" he whispered.

Tsuna decided it was already time to go to sleep, he was tired after all, and a lot of stuff had happened today.

He stood up from the bed, and made his way into the wardrobe, he grabbed a nice looking pair of pajamas, and changed out of his ugly and tight butler clothes, thinking, 'these will be my new everyday clothes, eh…'

He walked to his bed, and pulled up the covers, but after anything happened, the first things that came to his mind, were his family and friends.

"I wonder if mama is worried…and my friends…" he thought, "Probably not, no one would miss No-good Tsuna…"

He sighed deeply, and touched his neck, suddenly remembering what Hibari did before he left.

Tsuna blushed deeply and sighed again, whining a little bit.

"This is going to be torture." And after that, he drifted off to dream land.

**~The Next Morning~**

It was 6:30 in the morning; the sun was already rising up into the night sky.

Silent footsteps made their way into Tsuna's room, the door opened with a silent squeak, and a tall, sexy man came in.

"Hn…" Hibari smirked; the little animal was still asleep.

Hibari slowly approached the bed, got on it, and laid down silently next to Tsuna. His next move was to approach his mouth to Tsuna's ear, and then, he whispered with a low husky voice,

"herbivore…" hibari whispered while licking tsuna's neck "it's time to Wake _Up._" when he said up, Hibari gave a little bite to his neck.

"HIIE!" Tsuna immediately woke up, rolled…and fell out of the bed.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna squealed while holding his neck.

"I thought I told you to call me Hibari-sama." Hibari said, still smirking about what happened mere seconds ago.

"H…H-Hibari-s-sama…" Tsuna stuttered, he really has to call this demon like that!?

"That's better." Hibari snorted, "Get ready, the day is starting, there are more of your uniforms inside that wardrobe" Pointed out Hibari

"You have 20 minutes to take a shower, change, and come down to the dining table." Hibari ordered.

Tsuna just nodded, and got up, dusting off his pants. Hibari had already left the room, so he was alone.

Tsuna grabbed a new 'uniform' and started heading towards the shower, when something suddenly crossed his thoughts, 'I want to ask Hibari..-sama, if I can visit, or at least see that mama is safe!' he thought, and then, he hurried out of his room.

"…I still don't know where I am…" Tsuna then realized.

But then, he just kept walking, and oh, apparently luck was on his side today! He saw a room door half open, and he saw a glimpse of Hibari passing by.

"Ah!" Tsuna hurried, when he was in front of the door, he started thinking, should he just come in the room? What if the vampire was busy?

Tsuna shook his head and just walked in.

"H-Hibari-sama…?" he asked out loud, no one answered.

He wondered around for a little bit, and a sound caught his attention, he heard water turn on.

"Oh, he is taking a shower…" Tsuna said

He went towards where the sound was coming from, and sure enough, all the way to the right there was a door that was surely the showering room.

The door was kind of open, so Tsuna could definitely see what was inside of that room.

He wished he hadn't seen what was inside that room.

Tsuna's breath caught in his throat, and he couldn't help but to just stare.

Tsuna watched as Hibari slowly taked off his clothes to enter the shower, he first took off his shirt, and sure enough, Tsuna was looking at such an eye candy right now.

Well-defined and toned abs, creamy and porcelain looking skin, with no trace of damage on it.

"…" Tsuna just kept staring.

But then, his heart almost came out of his chest, when said Vampire turned his head towards Tsuna, his dreamy steel-cloud eyes made contact with his caramel ones, and Hibari smirked, saying,

"Like what you see?"

Tsuna just turned red, and quickly ran away screaming, "I'm sorry!"

'Well, this herbivore IS interesting indeed.' He thought chuckling.

Meanwhile Tsuna was on his room, his heart pounding hard in his chest, he got caught!

"I keep getting in trouble," Tsuna said "And I didn't even ask him my question!"

Tsuna just sighed, and got inside the shower room, he quickly stripped and got into the warm water of the shower.

"This is nice…" he whispered.

After scrubbing himself and washing his unruly hair, Tsuna washed off, dried himself, and went into his room, with only a towel to cover around his waist.

He grabbed the outfit and put it on, the pants and the shirt where still considerably tight, but he brushed it off.

"Well, I'm ready…" Tsuna said.

He walked out of the room and into the now memorized path to the dining hall.

When he opened the door, there was already a recently showered Hibari seated, with one leg over the other, and holding a cup of what looked like wine.

"You are 5 seconds late." He said, scowling.

Tsuna just flinched and apologized, bowing a little bit, he then remembered about his question!

"U-um…H-Hibari-s..sama," he stared, "I have a question."

This picked Hibari's attention, what could the herbivore want?

"Yes?" Hibari said

"I…I wanted to ask if I could see…m-my mom, and friends…" Tsuna shyly asked.

Hibari was caught off guard with this, so the herbivore missed his family? Well, this was interesting, but not quite.

"…No." he answered coldly.

Tsuna flinched and just looked down, of course he couldn't see his mom…he was caught here with this evil blood sucker.

"Now, what did you just call me, herbivore?" Hibari asked a little angry

'Great. Almost forgot he reads my thoughts' Tsuna thought.

"Yes, yes I do." Hibari said "Now go and prepare breakfast, servant." He ordered.

Tsuna "hii'ed" and said he was on his way, he entered the kitchen, and then, he said to himself out loud.

"But…I don't know how to cook"

He shrugged; maybe he could give Hibari whatever he found first.

He started looking around, and peeked inside the fridge, and sure enough, there was food there, ready to just heat it in the microwave.

Tsuna grabbed what looked like chicken, put it in a big plate, and then heated it. The bell of the microwave rang, signaling that the food was ready, he took it out, put some stuff in it, and then exited the kitchen, he approached the table, and put it in front of Hibari.

"H-here you go…Hibari-sama." Tsuna said, getting used to the name he should call this guy.

"Hn." Hibari stared at the plate, and sure enough, he started eating slowly. "Bring me some wine, Herbivore." He ordered.

"Y-yes…" Tsuna said, but he backed out on his words, "Um…w-where is it?" He asked

"…" Hibari stared at him with an emotionless face, "It's in the kitchen." He simply answered and started eating again

Tsuna nodded shyly, and then he started walking back to the kitchen again, he then started looking for the wine. He saw a small box, something inside him told him it was there, he opened it, and sure enough, there were many bottles of wine there.

"O-ok…found it." Tsuna said. "Now…a glass." He approached the cupboard, and took a glass out of it.

He poured some wine in it, and put everything back in place, he then went back to Hibari.

"H-here you go Hibar-sa-" Tsuna was saying, before the inevitable happened, just when he was about to give Hibari the wine glass, Tsuna tripped over nothing, and fell on top of Hibari, spilling the contents of the glass all over Hibari's shirt and pants.

Tsuna whined, that hurt! How the heck did that happen?

"Herbivore…" Hibari said, an annoyed tone clear on his voice, "Get the fuck up."

Tsuna 'hii'ed' and scrambled back to his feet, only to fail at it, he only managed to fall butt first on the floor.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry H-Hibari-sama!" Tsuna quickly apologized, 'Hell, he's gonna kill me now' he thought afraid.

Hibari sighed, looking at his shirt and his pants, "No herbivore, I'm not gonna kill you…" he said, his eyes closing.

Tsuna looked a little relieved, before his blood started pumping at the next sentence.

"I am going to _slaughter_ you." Hibari said angrily opening his eyes, which were a nice bloody red color now.

Tsuna's eyes widened.

"Hiiiieeeee!" Tsuna screamed and started running the fastest he could, and as far as his legs could take him.

Meanwhile, on a cozy chair, Hibari sat and said, "ah~ it's too much fun to mess with Herbivore's minds." He smirked, showing a smile with dangerous and sharp looking fangs.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was on his room, scared out of his wits, geez, he was No-good, but…only for now.

Tsuna pulled his bangs back with his hand, his posture looked professional, and his voice now deeper, "I can't keep this stupid act on…" He said, closing his eyes.

What could he have meant…?

_**~Page Break~**_

"Where is he?" A mysterious silver haired man glared and said

"He is currently taking action on his mission." A tall dark haired man with curly sideburns said.

"Why did he go alone?" The silver haired man banged his fists on the table "I requested to go with him!"

"This mission is for one, and _only one_ person." The dark haired man spat back, glaring darkly at the man in front of him, "Don't you fucking dare back sassing me, this mission is for the NVP, and only him. End of the discussion." He said, turned, and exited the room.

"mission my ass," the silver head said, "what the fuck am I going to do…"

_**~Page Break~**_

Tsuna was still in his room, but he decided he should go out, he can't hide forever, even though he wanted to.

"Herbivore," Hibari's voice was heard behind him, "Get ready, we're going out."

Tsuna flinched and jumped at the sudden voice behind him, ok, vampires are creepy, how long has he been there!?

"I just arrived." Hibari answered nonchalantly as if Tsuna asked him the question.

"W-where are we going, Hibari-sama?" Tsuna said, the wine case apparently forgotten.

"I have a meeting with a fucking pineapple." Hibari answered, exiting the room, "Follow me."

Tsuna decided not to question the matter, even though what Hibari said made no sense.

Apparently, Hibari wasn't your typical boring 22 year old, no, his mansion was quite big, so he made a lot of stuff in it that he can have fun with.

Hibari approached the stairs, and instead of going down them like a normal…_person_ would, he decided to slide down the handrails.

Tsuna just glanced at him, quite weird sometimes…

Tsuna went down the stairs, and outside, Hibari was already up in a nice looking car.

Tsuna gaped at the car, it was a black mustang cobra with red lines over it, overall a nice polished look. 'I am in love…' Tsuna thought

Hibari lowered the windows, and hurried Tsuna up, "Herbivore, stop staring at my car as if you're going to hump it. Hurry up and get in."

Tsuna blushed and got in the car, sitting down was even more awkward with the clothes he was wearing.

"H-Hibari-sama…I think these clothes are a bit too _tight _on me…" He simply said

"Are they now, Herbivore?" Hibari smirked. He looked ahead, put on a pair of black Ray Ban sunglasses, and before he started, he said, "Put on your seat belt and hold on to something, I will _not _be late to this meeting."

Tsuna took this as a warning and quickly put on his Seat belt, "A-ano…why do I have to grab onto something?"

"Time's up." Hibari said, and with that, he stepped hard on the gas, the car volting forward and Tsuna going backwards on his seat.

Oh yes, It was a fun ride at 160 mph, and this fucker has a Kenne bell supercharger.

_**~5 minutes later~**_

Well, Tsuna finally knows, that Hibari drives like a convict running away, and he is also a badass drifter.

They finally arrived to their destination, or so it seemed to Tsuna, they were in front of another mansion, which looked slightly bigger than Hibari's, but it still had the same Victorian style.

Hibari turned off the engine, and got out of the car, "Hurry up, Herbivore."

Tsuna thanked Buddha that the monster car was finally off, and he quickly got out of the car.

Hibari walked up to the entrance, and ringed the bell.

The door was opened almost instantly and a foreign looking handsome man led them in, "il signore Rokudo é in attesa, signore Hibari." He said elegantly, or so thought Tsuna, after all, he always thought Italian was elegant.

"Grazie, scusa per il ritardo." Hibari answered.

The man nodded, and went away.

"Herbivore, do you understand Italian?" Hibari asked

"N-no…" Tsuna answered blushing a little bit in embarassement.

Hibari stared dumbfounded, "How have you survived in Italy without knowing Italian!?"

"My tut-friend helps me translate…" Tsuna answered, nervously laughing at his choice of words.

"Hn." Hibari raised a brow, but let it slide off, now...

"Kufufu," A deep voiced laughed echoed, "Nice to see you again, Skylark-kun."

"Pineapple bastard" Hibari scuffed and looked up, to see a man standing at the stairs.

"Oya?" He said, "And who is that little bunny next to you?"

"Back off." Hibari said to him, "This is my prey."

The man smirked and licked his lips, a pair of fangs showing themselves.

"Kufufu, do you want to share?"

"Just shut up and let's start the meeting" Hibari ordered.

"Fine."

Tsuna was confused as to what was going on, but he followed Hibari nonetheless, they were following the man, and Tsuna was carefully eyeing him, he was tall, his hair was purple-ish, tied in a low ponytail, weirdly styled on the back, he was wearing leather pants with a black shirt and many belts and accessories, but what caught Tsuna's attention more, was the man's eyes, he had mismatching colored eyes, one was blue and the other one was red, but it had a weird thing on it. lenses maybe?

"A-ano…Hibari-sama…who is this man?" Tsuna whispered to Hibari

"Kufufu," The man heard him and answered the question not addressed to him.

"My name," he started, he then disappeared and appeared behind Tsuna, hugging him by the waist, and he whispered on his ear, "Is Rokudo Mukuro."

Tsuna blushed up to his ears, and then he thought, 'another freak.'

"What do you mean by 'another'?" Hibari scoffed.

"Oya, looks like the bunny thinks I am a freak." Mukuro said

Tsuna just sighed and thought, this was going the be a weird day in his Butler life…

* * *

_**Tsuzuku**_

* * *

_**Spoilers!**_

"_I can't keep up with the façade…I must continue with the mission!"_

"_Time for my night snack."_

"_I need a cold shower…"_

"_Can I have this violin?"_

_Soft sounding strings reached his ears, who knew he could play like this?..._

* * *

AN: Kaito: Yay~ finally could write…something. Anyways, I am changing the "Kaito" to Hineko, since I like that name.

Hineko: Yay! Ok guys, I know I've been out a freakishly LONG time, but it's just that…my schedule Is always full, even now on summer. But I keep doing my best to write, because I love writing. And, yes, yes, they look too OOC, but, deal with it Bl xDD I actually did It this way because I love writing the characters using modern stuff, and saying and doing stuff we do nowadays. I'm not exactly a party animal, nor do I know a lot about much stuff, but I love it. xD I'm sorry for my short chapters, next chapter is coming up probably in…idk 2 to 3 days. Hm…what else…oh yeah! Do you guys want me to translate the stuff they say in Italian? It isn't really important, but idk if you guys feel uncomfortable with it. And as I said chillion times already, English isn't my main tongue, so I have a hard time remembering what this and that is called sometimes, and can't really express my feelings that well while writing, /I spent a good 10 minutes trying to remember what 'sideburns' were called.

Anyways, R&R please! Reviews**_ really_** encourage me to write more! And those_** long**_ ones really open the lock to**_ lemon_** more. Thank you for reading, and have a good day/night/afternoon!

/read between the lines on my bolds. **oh yes.**


End file.
